deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Scrooge McDuck
Scrooge McDuck 'is the main protagonist of the ''DuckTales comics, television and video game series. He previously fought Shovel Knight in the 73rd episode of Death Battle. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Batman vs Scrooge McDuck * Black Panther vs Scrooge McDuck * Cranky Kong VS Scrooge McDuck * '''Scrooge McDuck vs. Donkey Kong (Completed) * Scrooge McDuck vs Eric Cartman * Greevil vs Scrooge McDuck * Grunkle Stan V.S. Scrooge McDuck * Scrooge McDuck VS King Dedede (Completed) * Scrooge McDuck vs Lara Croft (Abandoned) * Scrooge McDuck vs Mega Man * Mr. Krabs vs Scrooge McDuck (Completed) * Scrooge McDuck vs Pearl (Abandoned) * Scrooge McDuck vs Penguin (Completed) * Qrow Branwen VS Scrooge McDuck * Scrooge McDuck vs Rouge the Bat (Completed) * Scrooge McDuck vs Shovel Knight (Completed fanon version) * Scrooge McDuck vs Shrek (Completed) * Scrooge Mcduck vs Sid the sloth (Completed) * Tito Dick vs Scrooge McDuck * Wario VS Scrooge McDuck (Abandoned) * Waluigi vs Scrooge McDuck * Mario vs Scrooge McDuck * Luigi vs Scrooge McDuck Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 6 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Affimojas (Hyperdimension Neptunia) * Darkwing Duck * Henry Hatsworth * Howard the Duck (Marvel) * Master Splinter (TMNT) * Monkey D. Luffy * Nami * Princess Morbucks (The Powerpuff Girls) * Ragna the Bloodedge (BlazBlue) * Rarity (My Little Pony) * Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty) * Shantae * Trigger Happy (Skylanders) * Scourge the Hedgehog History While growing up in Glasgow Scottland, Scrooge tried working as a shoe shiner. However his first profit was an American dime, which made the Scottish duck feel cheated. Scrooge kept the dime anyways as a lucky charm; dubbing it "Ol' Number One". Vowing to be 'Tougher than the Toughies and Smarter than the Smarties', Scrooge migrated to the USA to begin his life as a luxurious businessman and a hardcore adventurer https://youtu.be/8jEZraf0eDI. This included his initial successes during the American Gold Rush and other mining ventures, leading to a lifestyle as a treasure hunting business tycoon. He initially kept his money underneath his mattress, but this had to stop as his bed was pushed up so high that it touched the ceiling. Scrooge decided to begin his habit of creating money-vaults, which he famously swims in. After a temporary retirement, and a ten-year-long falling out with his nephew Donald Duck, his grandnephews Huey, Dewey, and Louie inspired Scrooge to return to being an adventurer. Despite his absurdly old age he continues to this day performing feats of skill, wit and success https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0-LNgU4e1rE. Death Battle Info (Official) Background * Height: 3'/91.4 cm * Weight: 20 lbs/9 kg * Birth Year: 1867 * Birthplace: Glasgow, Scotland * Estimated Net Worth: $300 quadrillion * Invented concrete and the Super Bowl Arsenal & Skills * Cane * Burglar Stunner * Neutra-Friction Ray * Antintertia Ray * Knife Fighting * Sword Dueling * Various guns and cannons Feats * Out-roared a lion * Survived the Titanic sinking * Outran a cheetah * Survived a cannon blast to the face * Was dragged through a minefield * Fought Teddy Roosevelt * Traveled to the Earth's core * Destroyed a steamboat Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background * Birth year: 1867 (150 years old) * Estimated net worth: $300 quadrillion (This would make Scrooge 16,164 times richer than the annual GDP of the USA.) ** Other estimates range between $65.4 billion to $607,386,947,522 billion and 36 cents. ** The 2017 canon declares Scrooge to be a trillionare. ** Owns multiple money vaults full of pools of gold at least 70ft tall each. ** A majority of estimates make Scrooge own more money than what will ever physically exist in the history of Earth. * Uncle of Donald Duck (through Donald's mother Hortense McDuck). Granduncle of Huey, Dewey, and Louie. (through Donald's sister Della Duck). Arsenal & Skills *Cane **Can function like a pogo-stick *Time Machine Clock https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wJNdCFptI6k *Deus ex Calibur: a sword that will fly at and endlessly attack its target until its slayed. *Medusa Gauntlet: a glove that turns any organic lifeforms it touches into stone. Feats *The richest duck in the world. (there are multiple official declarations of how rich he is, but it's normally absurd and nigh immeasurable) **This was accomplished despite being born from a poor family. **Frequently swims in his pools of gold. * Defeated numerous enemies **Defeated several videogame bosses https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Z0jNYxtYWQ **Out-roared a lion and a wolf **Defeated a rock giant, carving a statue of himself out of its leg. (2017 canon) **Outwitted the ghost pirate Captain Peghook, the scourge of the River Styx. **Defeated Pishu, the gold-hunting dragon. *Discovered the ruins of Atlantis, borrowing its power source for Duckberg's use. *Destroyed a steamboat with his hands/wings *Threw a silver dollar over the Potomac River, then used a rowboat to catch it before it hit the ground. *Solved the mystery of the chupacabra (it was just a shaved bear). (2017 canon) Flaws *Old age has weakened his physique; slightly. https://youtu.be/_Z0jNYxtYWQ?t=19m59s *Despite being a duck, he cannot fly (without a vehicle or gadget). *Almost never wears bodyarmor and is just as squishy as any other duck. *His greed has made his life lonely and bitter as he has repeatedly lashed out and isolated himself against his friends and family. Scrooge even initially considered his family to be a burden. **In extreme circumstances, his greed makes him naive and oblivious to the damage and discontent it creates. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1dWkvqfOnxY *As expected from Donald Duck's uncle; Scrooge has an explosive temper. **Don't eat his icecream https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=79c5JKjAQFg. Gallery Scroogemcduckremastered.png|Scrooge McDuck in remastered. 1122 mickeychristmascarol.jpg Ducktalesmoney.jpg Scrooge McDuck in The Spirit '43.JPG Scrooge Donald and Della.png|Scrooge, Donald and Della. WoM-Scrooge.jpg Twiceuponaxmas 140.octet-stream.jpg The Mickey Mouse Club Scrooge McDuck.octet-stream.png Scrooge McDuck Character Central.octet-stream.jpg NewPicture4.jpg Banner 1468.jpg Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Armored Characters Category:Birds Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Combatants that can create clones of themselves Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Gun Wielders Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Knife Wielders Category:Magic Users Category:Mickey and Friends Characters Category:Old Combatants Category:Returning Combatants Category:Rich Characters Category:Summoners Category:Sword Wielders Category:Toon Force Users Category:Treasure Hunters Category:US Combatants